Holiday From Hell
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Car accidents, drug overdoses, love. All of this because of a little eggnog and mistletoe. Well,not all of it....inner turmoil plays a part too. Cuddy and House after their separate incidents, with others thrown in. R&R!
1. Mistletoe

**Holiday From Hell**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Everyone. Meeting. My office. Now." Cuddy said to the team. They all stood up and strode to her office, even House.

"Okay, here's why I called this meeting. It's not to try and cover our asses because of House, again. It's because we, we being this department, are hosting the Holiday party on the 24th this year."

"Cuddy, do I have to help? I mean….of course I will." Wilson stuttered out, after seeing the look she gave him.

"Okay. Cameron, you and I will be on decorations. Foreman and Chase on spreading the word about the party through word of mouth and posters, etc. Wilson will handle food. And you, House…." She said, turning to him. "You will handle drinks and music."

"Finally, something that can be prevented from being screwed up by someone else." House said with a smirk.

"Okay. That's the plan. Now, scatter!" Cuddy said. They all leave.

Night of the party….House limps in wearing black pants with a faint silver pinstripe, nice black shoes, a black jacket, and a red shirt. He looks really good. Just as he was pouring himself some eggnog (with alcohol, of course), Cuddy entered. And she looked fabulous. She's wearing a strapless red satin dress with a gold headband in her hair and gold shoes. She walks over to House and pours herself some eggnog.

"Great choice in music and drinks." She says, nodding in approval.

"Thanks." He grunts, sipping his eggnog. They start walking around, nodding at people they know. After a few minutes of silence, Cuddy goes off to speak to one of the heads of another department, and House wanders around for awhile. A few hours later, they meet up at the drink table again, by chance.

Cuddy is a little bit tipsy from the eggnog.

"Cuddy, how many of those have you had?" House inquired at her glass, which she was refilling.

"Oh, honestly not that many." She said, slightly slurring her words. At that moment, the party's photographer comes up.

"Smile you two!" The photographer says. Cuddy wraps her arms around him and he puts his hand on the curve of her waist, and they both smile.

"You two are cute together. Another picture?" They both blush a little, then nod. Cuddy stands on her toes and pecks him on the cheek, he grins, and the photographer snaps the picture.

"Thanks." And the photographer walks away. Cuddy and House start walking around again. They stop in the doorframe, looking at everyone smiling and laughing together, and they smile. House looks up and nudges Cuddy.

"What is it, House?" She asks, looking up at him. He gestures above them, and smirks. "Oh, mistletoe. Well, I suppose we have to." She says and bends up towards him. He bends down and their lips touch. They both separate a few seconds later, blushing.

"Oh, I see Cameron waving me over. See you later, House." Cuddy says, and walks away.

"Bye, Cuddy." House says, limps to his office, and collapses in his chair. "What the hell was that? House, you can't feel this way. It must be the eggnog." He mumbled to himself. "Though by the way she was flustered, maybe she felt it too….no, it can't be. She's my boss, my friend…nothing more. There is and will be no more to it." House says to himself, but continues to think about it.

Meanwhile….Cuddy takes a break from the party and went to the women's restroom. She checked to make sure she was alone.

"Good god. This can't be happening. It has to be all the eggnog I've drank that made me feel like that. I mean, we're friends, colleagues. And he gets on every last nerve sometimes….but he does have a certain air about him that makes him comforting…no. It can't be, and I won't let it be." She said finally. Applying lip gloss and returning to the party.

A few hours later, the party is over, and House has returned home. He's sitting in his living room, a glass of scotch and a full bottle of pills in front of him.

"This has been such a great night…but I've been going through detox, and my leg has been killing me. If I can't get my pills, which I need, what is the point in living?" He mumbled to himself. He then wrote out a note to Cuddy.

_Dr. Lisa Cuddy-_

_I'm sorry if what I've done hurts you. I don't want to have to do it, but I can't take being in pain 24/7. I'm sorry, and you've been great, being there for me. You've been a great friend. When we first met, I thought you were just a beautiful bitch, and you thought I was an arrogant ass hole. But once we talked, we found out otherwise. I'm very thankful you have been in my life. Now, I know we both felt something that night under the mistletoe, and I hope it wasn't just me. But I love everything about you, Lisa. I'm sorry to have to do this. I hope you'll forgive, and I'll be waiting for the day that you come and join me. _

_-Gregory House_

"It's now or never." House said, and opened the bottle, poured all of them into his mouth, and swallowed them with the scotch. A few minutes later, he was convulsing, and collapsed on the floor in front of his couch in a heap, the note clutched to his heart.

Meanwhile…..Cuddy was sitting in her apartment. Finally, she got up an hour later and drove over to House's place. She knocked on the door and got no response. So she knocked harder, and the door swung open because it hadn't been shut all the way. She went in.

"House, are you here?" She called and got no response. "House?" She still got no response. She then walked into the kitchen and looked around. When she turned around and looked at the living room, that's when she saw him in a crumpled heap on the floor. Really pale, with the pill bottle next to him and the note clutched to his heart. She ran over to him, calling his name.

"House, House, House!" She yelled, dropping to her knees next to him. She shook him, but he didn't move. She then started crying, and immediately dialed 911. She told them what had happened, and then hung up. She saw the note, and took it out of his hand. She couldn't bear to be here when the ambulance arrived, so she took the note, her purse, and left, leaving the door open enough for them to come in. She then walked out and stopped at a crosswalk, reading the note. She finished reading it, tears blurring her eyes. She then began to cross the crosswalk. Halfway across, she heard a horn and then felt air around herself, and then nothing.

At PPTH….two gurneys are being brought in….Cameron stops in front of both of them.

"The man has a severe drug overdose. And the woman was hit full force by a speeding vehicle while crossing a crosswalk." The EMT said. Cameron looked at both of them.

"Oh my god….it's…." She couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"You know them?" The EMT asked.

Cameron nods then speaks. "The man is Gregory House. He's my boss. And the woman is Lisa Cuddy…she's his boss and heads our department here." At that moment, Chase and Foreman come forward.

"What's going on?" They both ask in unison,

"It's Cuddy and House. We have to help them. Cuddy's been in an accident, and House has a drug overdose." Cameron whispers. Chase and Foreman immediately take action. Cameron goes with Cuddy, and Chase runs between the two while Foreman is with House. Both House and Cuddy are in really bad shape. House has to have his stomach pumped, so Foreman takes him in to surgery. And Cuddy has a broken neck, and a piece of the car lodged in her spine, that could leave her paralyzed. She's also in a coma.

A few hours later….House is alive, but barely and very lucky. But Cuddy is still in a coma, and not doing much better. House suddenly goes into a coma, and won't come back out. Two months later…Cameron is sitting, watching over Cuddy.

"Cam-Cameron." Cuddy stutters out. Cameron's head snaps up.

"Cuddy, you're awake!" She says.

"Cameron, where's House?" At this, Cameron looks away from Cuddy. "He's not…" Cuddy can't even begin to finish that sentence.

"No. He's here. Just in serious condition. Look, Cuddy. We have to see if you can walk." Cameron says. Cuddy nods, staring into space.

"How…how long has it been?" Cuddy asked in a whisper, while grabbing Cameron's hands.

"Two months." Cameron says, helping Cuddy to her feet. Cuddy doesn't say anything. She's weak, but she can walk, and is very lucky to be able to do so. Cameron puts her in a wheelchair. At that moment, Chase and Foreman come charging by.

"Cameron, follow them." Cuddy says. Cameron does. They end up outside of House's room. Cameron pushes open the door and leads Cuddy in, in time to see Chase shocking House's chest.

"What happened?" Came Cuddy's voice above Chase and Foreman's. They look at her.

"He went into cardiac arrest, Cuddy." House still doesn't have a heartbeat. They try for thirty minutes. Cuddy is just silently watching them.

"He's gone." Chase says, setting aside the paddles. He notes the time of death. At this, Cuddy's eyes fill up with tears. Cameron gestures at the guys to leave Cuddy alone with House. They do. Cuddy wheels herself over to his lifeless form and cries heavy tears on his chest.

"House, oh House. How could you do this to me? I didn't even get to say goodbye! It's not fair." She cried. She then took his hand and squeezed it. "I never got to properly kiss you before now, so I will." She said, and pulled herself out of her chair. She then bent over him and kissed him fiercely on the lips, with all the passion of a woman who is been in love for so long, but hasn't done a thing about it. She then pulls away, gets back in her chair, squeezes his hand one more time, and starts to wheel away. But then, she feels a touch on her arm, and turns around, thinking she imagined it. But when she turned around, she found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of one Gregory House. And he had a heartbeat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I felt like writing a holiday House story. I will be updating my other stories more often now, because I'm on winter break from school now. So, check out my other stories. Oh! And review, review, review! I love comments! They are so fun to read, whether they be constructive or not. So, hope you liked it and look for chapter two tonight or in the next few days.**

** -K**


	2. Pain Of The Heart

**Holiday from Hell**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"House, you're alive!" Cuddy said, wheeling back around towards him.

"And you're in a wheelchair." He said, whispering.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary. Look, I'll leave you to sleep. I'll have Cameron come in and check on you." Cuddy said, and wheeled back to her room. She got back in bed and slept for two hours. Cameron came in just as she was waking up.

"Cameron. How's House?"

"He's fine, sleeping. How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine." Cuddy then tried to stand up, but her legs just gave out from under her.

"Cuddy, you don't look fine." Cameron said, helping her onto the bed.

"I'm fine." She said in a firm tone. Cameron examined her.

"Okay, you're fine. It's probably because you haven't walked in awhile. It should pass soon, though depending on your emotional state, it could be a few months."

"Okay. Will you check on House?"

"Sure." Cameron exits and goes to House's room. She knocks on the door.

"Come in." He says. "Cameron."

"Hey House."

"I'm fine."

"What?"

"You were about to ask how I am. I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. Well, can you stand?" She asks. He stands up smoothly and walks around the room.

"Cameron, I'd like to see Cuddy now."

"Okay, go ahead. But knock first." She says. He nods and limps out. He walks to her room and knocks softly.

"Come in." She calls, her voice sounding stuffed. She's turned facing away from him when he comes in. He limps over and stands next to the bed. Finally, he places his hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" He asks softly, he can tell she's in a fragile state. She turns to him, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, House. Sorry that I never noticed anything was wrong with you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He whispered, taking her hand in his and holding it tight. She smiles a little and nods.

"You read my note, right?" She nods again.

"Then you must know that no matter how you are, I will love you." Again she nods.

"Thank you." She whispers. He looks at her and smiles. Then, he leans down and gently kisses her lips.

A few months later….

"Good morning Cuddy." Cameron says, looking down at her. Cuddy's still in a wheelchair, she's not emotionally stable enough to try walking yet.

"Good morning Cameron." She says, and wheels towards her office. House is there waiting for her. He removes her coat and hangs it up.

"God, you know I hate when you wear shirts like that." He says, looking down at her. She's wearing a low cut green top that when you look down at her, as most people do now, you basically look down her shirt.

"No, I know you love it." She says, beckoning for a kiss. He gets down on his knees and kisses her, running his hands through her hair.

"God, you're beautiful." He says, kissing down her neck. He moves more down, and kisses the swell of chest that is visible. Just then, the door opens and Chase walks in.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said.

"Chase, it is fine. Come in." House said, getting up and kissing Cuddy on the forehead.

"Well, Cuddy, I just came to see how you were, now that it's your first day back and everything."

"Thank you, Chase. I'm fine. I'm just really glad to be back at work."

"Good. Well, see you in the board room, House. And see you later, Cuddy." He says, walking out.

That night…Cuddy is staying with House a few nights a week.

"House, I'd like to take a bath. Will you help me?" Cuddy asked, wheeling into the living room in just a robe.

"Sure." He says, and limps behind her to the bathroom. She'd already filled the tub, just needed help getting in. He picks her up and moves her to the edge of the tub. Then, she slowly removes her robe. He looks her up and down, grinning.

"House, no. I know that look. I'm just not ready."

"I wasn't thinking that. I was just thinking how hot you look."

"Oh, okay." She said, laughing. He then helped her into the water, and she sat down and let the bubbles surround her, hiding her naked self from him. He pouted.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." She said, laughing again.

"I love your laugh. But more than that, I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Now, are you going to come in here or not?" She said, smirking. He smirked back and removed his clothes, climbing in across from her. They sat facing each other, holding hands. He then edged forward and pressed himself against herself. She moaned. He kissed her deeply and started kissing down her body, slowing at her cleavage. She moaned deeper, then pushed him away as he neared the center of her desire.

"House, I just can't. I want to, god how I want to. But I'm just not ready for it." She said, locking with her eyes with his. He nods and she leans in and plants a kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry." She whispered, while kissing him.

"It's okay. When you are ready is fine." He said, kissing back. They kissed until the water got cold. Then, he got out and helped her get out.

The next day at work….it's before hours, and everyone isn't there yet. But Cuddy is. House walks into her office, shuts the door behind him, and closes all the blinds. He moves her to the desk chair and sits on her lap. He then ties her hands to the chair. Then, out of his pocket he pulls a feather. He snakes down and sits on the floor in front of her legs. He pushes the skirt she's wearing up, until he can see her underwear. He then bites the underwear off with his teeth and throws them into a corner. He then takes the feather and proceeds to tickle her private place. She moans deeply, and he does more with the feather. He smiles at her clear pleasure. It's not long before Cuddy's back arches, and

House pulls out the feather. He unties her and just walks out, leaving her there in the chair.

"Damn, he's good." She whispered to herself. She then realized it was before work, and she didn't have time to run home to get a new pair of underwear. "I guess I'll have to go without." She said, and then put herself back in her chair and went back to her paperwork. In the conference room…it's just House and Cameron.

"Cameron, when do you think Cuddy will be able to walk?"

"I don't know. It all depends upon her stability, mentally as well as physically."

"Oh, okay." He said, and went into his office. Cuddy came wheeling in a few minutes later.

"Where's House?" She asked Cameron. Cameron moved her head to indicate his office. Cuddy wheeled over and knocked on the door. No response, so she just went in. House was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands. She wheels over, worried about him. She then places her hand on his knee, but he jerks it away.

"House, what's wrong?" She whispered. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I want to be able to make love to my girlfriend. She won't get off of her ass and walk, and doesn't want to make love with me. I just think she hates me, and I can't take the stress of waiting for her to walk and to say yes!" He yelled, standing up. Then, he grabbed his heart and fell to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working on chapter three right now, and it may be up today or tomorrow! Thank you to those that reviewed! Review again! Thanks!**

**-K**


	3. Crimes

**Holiday From Hell**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Cuddy started screaming and crying and Cameron ran in.

"He's having a heart attack!" Cameron screamed. Then, Chase and Foreman came in and helped Cameron get him to a room. Cuddy followed behind them, crying heavily. They didn't allow her into the room while they saved him. A few hours later, Chase and Foreman came out.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked, worried.

"Stable. He's sleeping. Cameron will come out and tell you when you can come in." Chase said, and walked away with Foreman. Cuddy just stayed, staring at the door, waiting for Cameron to come out.

Inside the room…House was just stirring.

"Glad to have you back with us, House." Cameron said, looking down at him.

"What happened?"

"You had a heart attack. Probably from the stress of the argument you and Cuddy seemed to be having." Cameron said. At that moment, the argument came back to him.

"Do you want to see Cuddy?" Cameron asked. "She's right outside."

House shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm too angry at her right now. If I see her, it may bring on another attack."

"Okay." Cameron exited to go and talk to Cuddy.

"Cuddy, he's fine." Cameron said, coming up to her.

"Oh, thank god!" She said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?"

"No. He's sleeping. Let him be for a few hours." Cameron said, her eyes hard.

Cuddy was silent for a few minutes. "He doesn't want to see me, does he?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, he doesn't. Cuddy, I'm sorry." Cameron said, and walked away. Cuddy sat there crying, before going after Cameron.

"Cameron!" She called. Cameron stopped and turned around.

"Why doesn't he want to see me?" Cuddy asked.

"He…he said that he's too angry with you right now. I don't know what you did, but it really upset him, and brought on the attack." Cameron said, and then walked away again, not leaving time for Cuddy to follow her. Cuddy just sat there, crying, knowing this was all her fault. If only she could walk…that thought gave her an idea. She went to her office, shut the blinds, and locked the door. She then tried to stand up. She fell back in her chair the first few times.

"Stand, walk. Do it for House." She said under her breath. "He wants it, and I want to give it to him." She said. With that, she stood, wobbled for a second, and then stood firmly. She took some cautious steps, and spent the next two hours practicing walking until she was stable. Then, she walked down to House's room and opened the door. He was still asleep. She walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, looking at him. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes, and they locked with hers. He didn't say anything for awhile.

"Cuddy, why are you here?" He whispered.

"House, it's because I want to be. I know this is my fault, and I'm sorry." She whispered back. He just nodded. She then stood up and began pacing. He watched her with his eyes.

"You're walking." He said.

"What? Yeah, I am. I forced myself….for you, for us." She said quietly, staring at him over her shoulder.

"Really, you did?" He asked, looking at her. She just nodded. He gestured for her to come over. She did. He pulled her down next to him.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, you had every right. You really love me, and all you wanted was to show that to me. But I was pulling away, too scared to try."

"I can understand your fear, because I felt it too. But it hurt, like you didn't want to be with me. And all we had to do was try, let go of fear and let passion take over." He whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I see that now. I'm sorry." She said, taking his hand.

The next night…House and Cuddy are just sitting on his sofa. He's holding her hand and stroking her hair, and she's dozing in his arms. Then, she sits up and crawls up the length of his body, stopping to kiss him.

House looks at her, surprised.

"We've waited long enough." Is all she said to him. He smiled and kissed her deeply. Soon enough, she was pulling his shirt over his head, and kissing his chest. He then slowly pulled her sweater over her head and then he unhooked her bra, kissing the area between her cleavage. She moaned. Then, she worked the belt off of his jeans, and the rest of their clothes seemed to melt off their bodies. They rolled around his apartment for awhile, before they made it to the bathroom. House turned on the shower, looked at her, and jumped in. She quickly followed. He roamed his hands over her smooth flesh, stopping at her breasts and feeling them. She looked up towards the ceiling and moaned. Her hands then roamed down and closed around him and he moaned. She slowly guided him into herself, each deeply feeling the extreme pleasure and connection they have. They proceed to make love for two hours. When they are done, they are both sitting on the shower floor, the water swirling around them. House has his arms wrapped around Cuddy's waist, and her hands are wrapped around his neck.

Cuddy sighs. "Wow." Is all she can say.

"I know." He says, smiling down at her. They lie like that for awhile, and then slowly make their way to the bed. They fall asleep in each others arms.

Two months later….

"House, I have to talk to you." Cuddy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her office.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking her hand.

"House….I am…late." She said, not looking at him. He froze, looking down at her.

"How late is late?" He whispered.

"Two months."

"Have you taken a test?" He asked, lifting her chin up so she'd look at him.

She shook her head. "I was waiting to tell you, so we could do it together."

"Okay. Go and get a test. Come back, and we'll do it here, right now." He said.

"Really, right now?"

"Yes." He said. She nods and leaves. She is walking back into PPTH carrying the paper bag, when she bumps into Chase. The bag falls and its contents spill out. She drops down to pick them up and Chase comes down too. He stares at the box and at Cuddy. She just blushes, grabs the bag, and runs down the hall and around the corner. From there, she goes into the bathroom, where House said he'd meet her.

She went into the handicapped stall, but couldn't pee from nervousness. She called House over, unlocking the door. He strode in and locked the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't pee, because I'm so nervous." She said.

"Okay…well….what do we do?"

"I'm not sure…."

"Okay….think of a waterfall." He says. She does, and she soon feels the urge to pee, so she does. Then, they wait three minutes. The three minutes go by and Cuddy knows she has to look.

"House, I can't do it. You look." She says, thrusting the test at him. He looks.

"Oh, Cuddy…." He says, and pauses. She looks up at him. "You're pregnant!" He blurts out, and sweeps her into his arms, kissing her on the lips. She smiles.

"You're happy about this?" She asked, once they separated.

"Yes, I am." He said, smiling.

"Good, because there's no going back now." She said.

"I know, and I wouldn't change a thing."

They go out of the bathroom at separate times, since nobody knows about them yet. Cuddy returns to her office and House to his ducklings.

After everyone has gone home, House goes to Cuddy's office. He just walks in, knowing she doesn't care if he doesn't knock. She looks up when the door opens, and smiles at him.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked. She nods, sets down her pen, grabs her purse and walks over to him, taking his hand. They return home.

Two months later….House walks up to Cuddy in the hallway. Everyone knows they are a couple now. He walks up to her and wraps her arms around her slightly protruded stomach.

"Hey my darling and beautiful pregnant woman. How are you?"

"Quiet! And slightly nauseous, but that's to be expected." She whispered over her shoulder. He nodded.

"House, I have to go on a business trip for the department. I'll be gone a few days. I leave in a few hours." She said to him.

"What? You're leaving me?"

"Just for three days. You'll be fine."

"Okay. Have a good flight and trip. I love you." He said, and kissed her cheek. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. Then, she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, House. See you soon." And she returned to her office to grab a few things before going home to pack and go to the airport.

Little did Cuddy know that someone was following her….

Later that night…at about ten, House returns home and flips on the TV. The news is on, and he just groans and goes to use the bathroom. He can hear the anchorwoman talking…

_There is a plane hijacked in the air. We have heard that the hijacker won't let the plane land until it has to, which could be many hours…._

A long pause…

_This just in….we have just learned that there is a woman under threat of death on that plane. The hijacker has just taken her as a hostage of sorts. From now on, the government must be careful with their moves. And all of us here at the studio and those watching, please pray for the passengers of Flight 230 and the woman being held. _

House jerked his head out the door of the bathroom, just staring at the TV. Flight 230 is Cuddy's flight. He does up his pants and sits in front of the TV. There are videos of the plane circling, not being allowed down. But the only thought for House was that his girl is on that plane. He had to do something. He jumped up, threw a bag together, got a ticket online, and took off to the airport to go to LA.

On the plane, he was very jittery. When he touched down, he headed to where all the televisions and news crew's were standing. He asked a news anchor what had been going on.

"The highjacker still won't let the plane come down. And the woman is still under threat of death. The man behind this is keeping people updated on what he is doing via the plane's radio…" The woman said. "Hold on, we are getting another update…the man on the plane says that the woman is going to get hurt if they don't stop trying to coax him and the plane down. The woman is about thirty-five, is a doctor in New Jersey…and wait…we're getting a name….her name is Lisa Cuddy." The news anchorwoman said. House just froze, staring at her.

"Sir, are you alright?" The same woman asked, staring at him. He then just fainted on the floor. He awoke a few minutes later, looking into the eyes of the anchorwoman.

"Sir, glad to see you awake again. How do you feel?"

"Fine…How's the woman….Lisa?" He asked, sitting up quickly.

"What? Oh, no new reports yet. As of now, she's unhurt and fine. Glad to see that you care so much."

"Oh, I care a lot. That woman is my girlfriend." House said. Everyone around him stared.

"She's…your girlfriend?" One of the people nearby asked. House nodded.

"And she has to get off that plane alive! She's pregnant!" He blurted out. The anchorwoman got up because a new report was coming in.

"The plane has to land….but the man is angry that it couldn't stay in the air any longer. He…" the anchorwoman has paused. "He's cut the woman's arm. Probably not deep, but she's hurt. The plane should be down in ten minutes. Ambulances and police are standing by. They will force the plane into a gate." The woman finished saying. House took off, away from the group. He could see the plane descending, and followed the lights of police on the runway. Finally, the plane hit the tarmac. House ran up to the gate nearest where the plane is coming in, and he waited. After ten agonizing minutes, the door to the jetway opened, and out came Lisa, supported on two emt's. When she saw House, she broke away and ran to him, crying. She threw herself into his open arms, welcoming the comfort she got from them. She pulled away a little to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still crying. He wiped away some of her tears before answering.

"When I heard a woman was hostage on your flight, I had a feeling it was you. So, here I am." He said. Then he noticed her arm. "Let's get you patched up." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the emt's. She nodded and followed him. They fixed up her arm. And Lisa was just standing up when the hijacker was dragged out in handcuffs. He passed House and flipped him off. It was in that moment that House knew who it was. He told Lisa to stay there, and ran after the cops.

"Hey! Wait!" He called. The cops stopped and turned towards him.

"House, wonderful to see you again." The hijacker said.

"Fuck you, man." House said, and then kicked the guy in the nads and hit him in the eye.

"You threatened my girlfriend, my PREGNANT girlfriend. And cut her arm." House said, yelling and emphasizing the pregnant. The man just grinned.

"I know why you did this. It's because, when Stacy came back to visit with Cuddy, you thought she'd go back to me. And you were a selfish bastard and wanted to hurt me, because you thought something had gone on with me and Stacy well you she was visiting Cuddy."

"Yeah, you're right. I did do that. I hate you to the core. And I did want to hurt you, even if it meant hurting your girlfriend." He sneered, looking over at Lisa. She glared at him. "And I don't regret it!" He yelled. At that moment, Stacy ran up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stacy asked. And then she saw House and Cuddy, holding hands. House's hands were protectively around Cuddy, especially her stomach. The she looked back at her husband.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Not a thing."

"Actually, ma'am, he hijacked a plane and held that woman over there hostage and cut her arm. He also threatened to kill her." The officer holding him said, gesturing at Lisa. Stacy's face went from pale to red in under five seconds.

"You did what?" She yelled. "I cannot believe you would threaten my friends life, just to get at House for what you thought might have happened while I was visiting Cuddy. Well, nothing happened, you ass hole. I'm leaving you. I can't believe you did this." She yelled, then turned to House.

"House, Cuddy. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Cuddy. She's the one whose life was under threat because your dumb ass husband couldn't stand the thought of you being even in the same city as me. Cuddy could have died, and then our baby wouldn't have been able to grow and live." He yelled at her. She turned to Cuddy.

"Cuddy, you're pregnant?"

"Yes." She said, tightening her grip on House's arm.

"Now, Stacy, if you'll excuse us. We're going home. And I never want to see you or your husband's face again. You just bring trouble with you for us. Goodbye, Stacy." House said, and led Cuddy away.

He drove to the nearest hotel and got a room. Cuddy lay down on the bed and collapsed in exhaustion when they got to the room. House lay next to her, just staring at her.

"You're okay, aren't you?" He whispered. She turned on her side to face him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just really tired."

"Well, I'm glad you are okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." He said, taking her hand.

"I don't know either, if I'd gone." She replied, squeezing his hand. He then snuggled in closer, and they fell asleep. The next day, they got a flight out of LA to home. They walked into PPTH, and the team rushed up to them.

"Cuddy, are you alright?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, guys. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." She said, pushing them away and going towards her office. House watched to make sure she was in her office before following his ducklings.

Two months later….Cuddy is six months along, and searching for House. She goes into an on call room, and opens the door in time to see House and Cameron kissing fiercely. When the door opens, they both look up. A look of terror crosses House's face.

"Lisa…it's not what it looks like." He said, moving Cameron off of himself and standing up.

"Oh, really, it's not? Because I sure as hell know what it looks like, and see that it is what it looks like. Fuck you, Greg." She said, and stormed out. He knew better than to follow, it would just make her angrier. So, ten minutes later, House packed up his things and left PPTH. Cuddy watched him go with tears in her eyes. House moves to Maine. A month later…House is playing the piano in his new place….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in NJ, Cuddy is staring out of the window in House's apartment, holding her stomach. She starts to sing…

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
Give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright with you?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Meanwhile, in Maine, House starts to sing...

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
She's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Both of them start singing together, in different states, but somehow connected. They feel each others pain, in a way.

_Is that alright?  
I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright?  
If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
Is that alright?  
If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
Is that alright  
Is that alright with you?_

_Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright?  
Is that alright with you?_

_No..._

House sat back and stopped playing, and Cuddy turned away from the window.

"What the hell am I doing without them?" They both asked themselves and the space around themselves. House started mindlessly tapping on the keys of his piano while Cuddy absentmindedly started rubbing her stomach. Then House stopped and Cuddy stopped. House stood and grabbed his keys, while Cuddy grabbed her purse. They both walked out and shut the door behind themselves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, hope you liked this chapter. Review, review, review! Reviews are fun! So, I hopefully will be working on Chapter 4. Bear with me! Oh, and the song I used is "9 Crimes" By Damien Rice. Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far, and can't wait to get more reviews!**

**-K **


	4. Hearts Are Mended

**Holiday From Hell**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Cuddy was just driving around for hours, wondering what the hell to do. She'd walked out of the apartment complex, but froze with her hand on the door to her car. Then, she just got in and started driving around. She was about to cross an intersection, when she slammed on the brakes because a motorcyclist had come speeding down the road, and would have hit her.

"Damn you, careless ass hole." She said, while flipping him off. She just shook her head at the crazy drivers and turned right, heading away from her work and towards the train station.

At PPTH…House came running, as best as he can run, into the hospital. He saw Cameron and walked over to her.

"Cameron!" He yelled. She jumped and turned to him.

"House…what are y-" That is all she got out.

"Where is Cuddy?"

"Not here."

"Damn. Do you have her cell number?"

"Yeah, hold on." She says. She goes over to a phone and dials the number. Cuddy picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Cuddy, its Cameron."

"What's wrong, Cameron?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just, shouldn't you be here?"

"Yes, but I'm not coming in to work today. I don't feel well."

"Well, may I ask where you are in case I need to reach you?"

"I'll have my cell phone. But fine, I'm heading to the train station."

"Okay, thank you." And Cameron hung up.

"Well?" House asked.

"Train station."

"Damn." And he limps out, gets on his motorcycle, and speeds away. He's at the train station in 15 minutes. He sees Cuddy's car there, but hasn't seen her yet. He goes into the lobby. That is where he sees her. She's sitting in a chair in a corner. Her shoulders are shaking and she has her head down. He quietly walks up to her and sits across from her. She doesn't even see him.

"Lisa?" He asks in a whisper. Her eyes glance up. She sees its House. And she looks down again.

"Lisa. I'm so sorry. I had no idea what I was doing with Cameron. It sort of just, happened. I do love you, and that's why…." He stopped, and got down on one knee in front of her. He pulled out a purple velvet box.

"Lisa, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box, revealing a beautiful and clearly expensive diamond ring. She just stared. In her mind, she was debating if she should take him back so easily. Finally, she made her decision.

"Greg, I love you, so much. But I just can't take you back so easily." She said. He looked sad, and put the ring away.

"I want to marry you, but you just need to give me time to trust you again."

"Okay. I understand." He said. He stood up and put out his hand. She took it and they walked out of the train station holding hands.

Two weeks later, at work…

"Good morning Lisa." House said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Morning, Greg." She said, smiling at him.

"Lisa, will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, I will."

"Good. Be ready at 7. And dress nice."

"Okay." And he walked away.

That evening…Cuddy comes out of their room; she hadn't let him in for hours…

"You look gorgeous." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She says. She's wearing a deep blue dress that has a rhinestone band under the bust, which accentuates her belly. With silver eye shadow and a rhinestone drop necklace which draws attention to her cleavage and a rhinestone bracelet. He shoes are soft silver flats.

"Let's go."

"Okay." She says, grabbing the clutch that matches her shoes. They go out to his car. He opens the door for her and helps her in. The drive to the restaurant is silent. But when they pull up, she does an intake of breath. It's the most expensive restaurant in the area.

"Greg! You knew I always wanted to go here! It's been my dream!"

"Well, now it's about to become a reality." He said, while helping her out of the car. They walk up to get a table.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes. It's under Gregory House."

"Yes, Mr. House. Right this way." The hostess said, smiling. She led them to a table on a balcony overlooking the whole restaurant.

"Enjoy your meal." She said, and walked away. Their waitress came up to order drinks.

"I'll have an iced tea." Lisa said. The waitress looked at her in disbelief, because their alcoholic drinks are well-known. Lisa smiled and explained to her.

"I'm pregnant, I can't drink alcohol, otherwise I would be." Lisa said.

"Oh, well congratulations to you both." The waitress said.

"Thank you." House said. "I'll have a Disaronno on the rocks." The waitress nodded and left to get their drinks.

"Greg, this place is unbelievable." Lisa said, taking his hand across the table.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it. And I'm glad we got to go on this nice dinner."

"I am too." She said. At that moment, the waitress brought their drinks.

"Would you like to order?"

"Yes." And they both order and the waitress leaves.

While waiting for their meal, the head chef comes up to them.

"Good evening." The Head Chef said.

"Good evening." House replied.

"I trust you are enjoying your experience here?"

"Oh yes, very much so." Lisa said.

"I'm glad."

Lisa leaned over the table and whispered something to Greg. She stood up and left. The Head Chef watched her go and then turned back to Greg.

"You are one lucky man, to have a beautiful woman like that."

"Thank you. We are very excited. As you probably noticed, she's pregnant."

"That I did. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So, you know the plan?"

"Oh yes. Bring the best dessert on the menu over as soon as the dishes are cleared. The candles will have been lit by then, and you will propose. Rose petals will be surrounding the table, as requested."

"Good. Thank you. Now, here she comes." He said.

"Enjoy your meal." The chef said.

"Thank you, we will." And the chef nodded and walked off to another table.

"Feel better?" Greg asked.

"Yes, much better." Lisa said while sitting down. Just then, there food arrived. They ate in silence, just glancing up and smiling at each other occasionally. When they were done, Lisa went off to the bathroom again. And the waitress came over and lit the candles and sprinkled rose petals on the table and cleared the dishes. Then, Lisa came back. And then the head chef came over carrying this beautiful chocolate cake drizzled in raspberry sauce and raspberries. He set it down in front of them.

"Enjoy." He said, and walked away.

"Oh, Greg, this is so beautiful!" Lisa said, kissing his hand.

"I'm glad you like it. There is one more thing." He said, and then stood up and kneeled on one knee in front of her.

"Lisa, I've loved you since the day we met. Now, granted, you originally thought me being an arrogant ass hole, and I thought you were a beautiful bitch. But we had one thing in common, our love for medicine. I'm glad to have met and grown to love you. You mean the world to me. After all we have been through in the past nine months, we are clearly meant to be. Dr. Lisa Cuddy, will you marry me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as I can! Check out my other stories too! Oh, and review, review, review, please!**

** -K**


	5. A New Life

**Holiday From Hell**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Lisa had tears in her eyes when he asked her.

"Greg…yes, oh yes!" She said, squealing. He pulled her into his arms, gently, and kissed her deeply. He then slid the beautiful ring onto her finger and kissed her again. The whole restaurant clapped. They enjoy the dessert, and return home an hour later…then they go to sleep.

The next day, at PPTH…

"Good morning future Dr. House." Greg said, coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Good morning."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Just okay, Lisa?"

"Yeah, just okay Greg. I have this uncomfortable throbbing though…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's been present for an hour or so."

He led her by her hand into an exam room.

"Lisa, I think you are having contractions." House said, once they were alone. Then, she clutched her stomach and cried out. And in a gush, her water broke.

"I think you're right." She said, smiling up at him. He immediately went into action. He called her midwife, Cameron, and set her up in a gown and in the stirrups. Cameron arrived just as she'd gotten into the bed.

"It's time?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, let's do this." Cameron said, positioning herself below the bed.

"Cameron..." Lisa said, pausing when a contraction hit. "Get Chase, please."

"Okay." And Cameron paged him. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Lisa! What is going on?"

"She's in labor." House said. "How are you two so close."

"We're…ugh…cousins." Lisa said, grabbing House's hand.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Not many people do." Chase said, standing on the other side of Lisa.

"7 centimeters dilated. You'll have to push soon, Lisa." Cameron said, looking up at her. Lisa just nodded as another contraction came on.

Thirty minutes later…

"Lisa, you're fully dilated. Get ready to push." Cameron said. Lisa nodded, and she grabbed Chase and House's hands.

"Okay, go." Cameron said. Lisa pushed for ten seconds, and then relaxed. A few minutes later, she did the same.

"Come on, Lisa." Greg cheered.

"You are my strong cousin, you can do it!" Chase cheered.

"I can see the head!" Cameron said, smiling.

"Lisa, I love you so much. Now, Cameron can see the head. You are getting close." House said, then leaned down to kiss her temple. Lisa then gave one tremendous push. Chase went down to look at the progress of the baby…but what he saw, he didn't like very much. He ran over to the corner of the room, grabbed a basin, and threw up into it. Lisa just briefly chuckled and smiled at him before pushing again.

"One big push, and the shoulder's will be out."

"Okay, come on." House said, squeezing her hand. She pushed, and screamed.

"The shoulders are out! Just two more pushes."

Lisa pushed again, and the baby was almost out. She gave one more huge push, screaming so loud it echoed through PPTH, and everyone looked around, then went back to work. The baby slid out, and Cameron did her thing. Chase was back at Lisa's side again. Lisa collapsed back on the pillows, waiting for the baby to be brought over.

"Chase, you are a chicken." Lisa said in a breathless tone.

"No, it's just watching you push a baby through there was…awkward." He said.

"Well, you're my cousin, and you shouldn't have looked down there in the first place." Lisa said, smiling.

"Trust me, I never will again. And the next time you have a baby, remind me to never think about you and House, in bed. And I will stay by your head next time, I swear."

"Okay." Lisa said, laughing a little. Then, Cameron brought up the baby and handed it to Lisa.

"Lisa, it's a girl. Congratulations." Cameron said, and then Chase and Cameron left to leave the family alone together for a few minutes.

"Lisa, she will have your hair, I can tell." House said, taking his little daughter's hand. She squeezed it, hard. "And she has your fire, your strength. I can tell by her grip."

"Well, she has qualities of you, too. She for sure has your eyes, electric blue. And maybe she'll have your musical talent, because I hope to hell she doesn't get mine. I don't have any." Lisa said, smiling at her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you." House said, kissing Lisa's temple.

"Okay. And since we decided on a name ages ago, if it was a girl. Her name is Jessica Elizabeth House."

"Perfect, of course. Like my two girls." House said. Then, Chase and Cameron came back. Cameron wrote all the information on Jessica's birth certificate. Then, Lisa cleared her throat and Cameron looked up at her.

"Allison, we have something to say to you." Lisa said.

"First of all, thank you for helping with the birth of Jessica. And second of all, we want you to be the godmother!" House said, smiling. Allison's eyes got teary, and she hugged Lisa, Greg, and Jessica.

"And Chase, we know you will be the godfather. We see the way you and Allison look at each other." Lisa said, grinning. Allison and Chase blushed, but then grinned, knowing it was the truth. Wilson came by at that moment.

"Hey, Wilson, take a picture, will you?" House asked, throwing the camera at him. The first picture was just Lisa and Jessica, then Greg and Jessica, then Lisa, Greg, and Jessica. And then Chase, Cameron, and Jessica, then Lisa and Greg, then Chase and Cameron, and last but not least…the whole group: Lisa, Greg, Chase. Cameron, and Jessica. This was the beginning of a beautiful life, and many adventures and experiences to come. All to be treasured, enjoyed, and remembered. And this was just day one of that adventure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, hope you liked it. It felt like the proper ending to me. Check out my other stories. Hopefully I will be updating them soon, but I really wanted to finish this off. "Trapped" is taking me awhile, because I'm having a hard time with it. And I apologize for that, but I will do the best I can to work on it. And "In Vitro Equals Love", I will hopefully work on in the next two days also. So keep reading, reviewing, and looking for updates! Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story!**

**Have a happy holiday!**

**-K**


End file.
